


for comfort, of course

by genrose05



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Handholding, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrose05/pseuds/genrose05
Summary: Suki is afraid of storms and Sokka is a lovesick boy.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	for comfort, of course

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND ASHLEY ON TWITTER HI

It was scary outside. Thunder was like loud drums against her ears and the rain beat against the top of the roof hard. The storm was playing their song and it was violent.

Suki has never liked storms like these. It felt like she could drown and the last thing to observe would be how hard the droplets were and how the lightning stung her body without touching her. This type of weather made her spine tingle in a really bad way. She was terrified, to say the least.

“Suki? Katara just made some hot chocolate if you-“ Sokka stopped his sentence when he noticed the girl didn’t turn around at his voice. She always did and it made him happy to see she cared enough to look for who it was. Their relationship was weird and it’s weird because he has no idea what it meant. His heart fluttered everytime she got close to him and Suki admitted to feeling something around him, well not to his face but he overheard it. It wasn’t his fault, Katara was speaking very loudly and he was worried she was being attacked, that’s all. 

“Are you okay?” Suki hesitantly nodded but another struck of thunder went off and her grip on her knees tightened.

She was seated on a chair by the window. As paralyzed with fear as she was, all she could do was stare outside and watch the mud splatter.

“Suki?”

“Y-yeah?” She still hasn’t moved her head.

“Did you hear me?” He hasn’t seen her like this ever. Everyone got scared or isolated but he hasn’t had to deal with it before.

“I- I’m good on the drink, thank you though.” The room lit up the tiniest bit when lightning bolted loudly. She winced at the sound rattling her heart and squeezed her eyes shut and her head between her knees.

“Hey, it’s just a storm.” He said softly, not wanting to startle her more.

“I know.” Her words were muffled but he could pinpoint the shaking. He looked around the room and noticed a stool in the corner. He also looked at his petrified… girl friend stuffed up in a chair. 

When Katara got sad, their mom used to hug her shoulders and squeeze her hand. She did it with him too and it always made him feel better. Maybe that’ll work. He knew Suki wasn’t the most affectionate person but there is always a chance she might feel better.

He dragged the wooden stool next to her chair and put his hands on his knees.

“Hey,” he slowly lifts one hand up and gently places in on top of her knee.

She flinched a bit that if you blink, you’d miss it. 

“You’ll be okay.” He lightly slid his hand down to one of her gripped hands. Her skin was turning white from how hard she was holding her legs. 

He felt her hand loosen. Not completely but baby steps.

Their fingers aligned yet they were not laced. He just held his hand over hers and it already provided so much to Suki in a way he would never know.

Sokka lifted his pinkie finger up and slowly linked it with her thumb. Her head lifted and he could kind of see between the crack. Her eyelashes were fluttering and her face was flushed. 

“There’s that beautiful face.” Her body shook joyfully with a mini giggle. It was definitely a better song than whatever the band outside was blasting on sky high speakers.

She turned her hand over and put the pieces together. Sokka smiles and scooted his stool closer carefully while trying not to fall off like last time.

“As you can see, I don’t really like storms that much.”

“I get that.” He looked at their hands. “I’m afraid of pigeons.”

Suki laughed. “Why’d you say that?”

“I thought we were sharing fears.” It was to make her feel better and laugh.

“You’re so weird.” Her head was fully up by now. Some strands of hair were stuck to her face and her eyes seemed tired. She looked ethereal without even trying. She could be the sun to battle this harsh rain.

If Sokka learned anything with his time with Suki is that it’s okay to be afraid. She really showed him the difference between bravery and cowardice. It’s not letting go of your fear that makes you brave, it’s admitting that you have it in the first place.

With that, he brought his thumb across her knuckles in a pattern like he was painting. It brought bright reds and pink onto her fingers and cheeks and Sokka didn’t even need to try and make this a masterpiece. She was already perfect.

“That’s new.” 

“What?”

“Nothing, I like it.” Sokka’s smile grew warmer as he continued to gently rub her knuckles. He felt himself place his head on her shoulder due to the height difference between the chair and stool. She placed her head on his.

The storm was not so horrific as it was before. The rain still battled the tiles on the roof and the thunder and lighting were a disturbance of peace, just not their peace. It was some sort of light that was sparked in candles that surrounded them and held them and kept them warm.

It was comfort.


End file.
